We'll Always Support You
by Kalos Charmeleon
Summary: When Serena's worried about her upcoming Master Class performance, Ash decides that they should cheer her up with some gifts. Amourshipping one-shot. I also suck at summaries.
**This is my first attempt at writing an Amourshipping one-shot. So let me know what you think afterwards.**

 ***DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon or its characters. Huge plot twist, isn't it?***

 **Anyways, let's begin.**

"Wow! This city is almost as big as Lumiose City!" a young, lemon-haired girl exclaimed as she darted ahead of her three traveling companions.

"Bonnie, slow down," the other lemon-haired traveler called out. "There is no need to rush."

"Clemont, you are so slow!" Bonnie said. "Dedenne could move faster than you while sleeping." A small, orange mouse peeked out from her bag in response to its name.

"Hold on a sec, Bonnie," Ash said, "We need to find the Pokemon Center first." He then proceeded to look at the honey blonde girl walking beside him, who was looking at a map on her guidebook. "Any luck finding it, Serena?"

Serena was staring at her guidebook, and didn't seem to have registered the question. "Serena?"

The girl heard him and snapped out of her trance. "O-oh, yeah, it's about 3 blocks away from here," she said quickly.

Ash had noticed the slight reddening of her cheeks. "Serena, are you alright? You've been acting kind of strange."

"You did seem to be out of it since we began heading towards you're Master Class competition," Clemont added. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Serena replied. "Everything's fine. I've just been thinking about my Master Class performance that I want to do."

"Well, maybe we should take a break at the Pokemon Center for the day," Ash said. "It will give you some time to practice your performance."

"Are you sure?" Serena asked coyly.

"Of course," Ash said as he flashed a grin at her that made her heart do somersaults.

"Not to mention, we did get here much earlier than we thought," Clemont said. "Our goal was to arrive here by tomorrow night. We got here much earlier."

"So that gives you almost two full days to practice your performance since it's still earlier in the day," Ash added.

"We can take a break and go shopping, too, Serena," Bonnie chimed in. "That might help you take your mind off of things for awhile."

"Yeah, I guess you guys are right," Serena perked up a bit. "So let's get to the Pokemon Center right now."

The group of four reached the Pokemon Center within a few minutes. After getting settled in, they had decided to head out back. They released their Pokemon and proceeded to do what was almost routine: Ash was training for his eighth gym badge, Clemont working on a new invention, Bonnie playing and taking care of the Pokemon, and Serena practicing for her upcoming performance.

Serena, however, had her mind elsewhere. She had been trying to decide what she wanted to do for her performance, but kept arguing with herself about it.

'If this doesn't impress the audience, than I have no shot at winning,' Serena kept thinking. 'I don't want to disappoint everyone after coming this far. Ash was even sweet enough to hold off his gym badge to support me. I can't afford to lose. I don't want them to think I have no confidence in myself to win. I just need to focus on perfecting my performance.'

Serena was completely unaware that, despite her best efforts to mask her doubts, Ash had noticed Serena's internal struggle.

When noon came around, everyone decided to take a break for lunch. They all sat at a table with their food, with Ash already eating his by the time he reached the table.

"You really love food Ash," Bonnie said.

"Yeah," he said in response. "If it wasn't for Pokemon battles, I probably might have competed in food-eating contests around the world."

"Pika pika," Pikachu added.

"I can actually see you doing that," Clemont said with a laugh, with Ash and Bonnie laughing soon after, until Bonnie noticed Serena was hardly eating.

"Is everything okay, Serena? You're not eating," Bonnie said with worry in her voice.

"I'm fine, Bonnie," Serena replied, brushing back a strand of her hair.

"Are you still worried about your performance?" Clemont asked.

"Well..." Serena said in a low voice.

"You can talk to us Serena," Ash said, causing Serena to blush slightly. Ash's kind and caring nature was one of the reason's she had she had fallen for him so long ago.

"Well, I'm worried that I might not do so well after coming this far. You guys have been supportive of me, and I feel like if I don't perform spectacularly, than I had wasted a perfect opportunity to achieve my goal. I'm afraid that I am going to have another incident like the Coumarine Showcase. I'm afraid that I will crack under the pressure and do horribly. I-I just don't want to let you guys down."

"I don't think you'll end up having another Coumarine Showcase," Ash said

"You've learned and have grown from that. You haven't had another incident like that since, and I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"Well, I don't have the same amount of confidence in myself as you do for me."

The rest of their lunch had continued on with normal conversations, but Ash had his mind still on Serena. He hated seeing her like this, and he wanted to help.

'Why does she doubt herself?' Ash thought. 'Serena is perfectly capable of winning her Master Class Showcase and becoming Kalos Queen. She's got a lot of good things helping her. Serena is talented, has a lot of spirit and determination, and she's definitely beautiful enough to be Kalos Queen.' Ash stopped after that last thought. He had no idea where he had gotten that from.

However, to him it's no surprise. He's noticed Serena in a different way for a long time now. He had also realized that he had cared more about Serena than any of his other female friends. He's also asking her what's wrong, what he can do to help, and always noticing her sapphire-like eyes that always captures his attention. He's even noticed how her cheeks become rose-colored whenever she talks with him or when he compliments her. For a childhood friend, Ash has now been recently kicking himself mentally as to why he couldn't remember a girl as wonderful as Serena before.

And now, this wonderful girl is doubting herself when it comes to her final step before achieving his goal. Ash immediately thought of his past league matches. He has realized that one of the ways he got through his league matches, whether he won or lost, was because of him knowing that he had friends by his side. But there was no way for Clemont, Bonnie, and him to be by Serena's side when she performs.

'Unless...' Ash's eyes widened as he thought of a way to help Serena out.

When Serena left to continue practicing, Ash pulled Clemont and Bonnie to the side to speak with them.

"I think I've figured out a way to help Serena," Ash told them.

"Really?" Bonnie asked curiously. "How?"

"It's simple, we all can give her a gift for her Showcase."

"How so?" Clemont asked while adjusting his glasses.

"We can give her something that she can use or wear during her Master Class performance from all of us to keep her spirits up."

"That's a great idea, Ash!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Well, should we head out, now?" Clemont asked.

"I need to call my mom first and ask her for something, but that shouldn't take too long."

Later that evening, the group had decided to eat at a cafe for dinner, and to surprise Serena. As dusk began and the spring air became cool, the three friends began the surprise.

"Serena, we have a surprise for you!" Bonnie said excitedly.

"Wait, what?" Serena said, confused.

"We all wanted to help you cheer up, so we decided to surprise you with dinner and some gifts," Clemont said.

"Oh, thank you guys," Serena said with a smile.

"Don't thank us, thank Ash. This was his idea in the first place," Bonnie said with a wink, causing Serena to blush furiously.

"It was no big deal," Ash said while laughing.

"Pika," said Pikachu in agreement with its trainer.

"Open mine first, please!" Bonnie said while jumping up and down with excitement, with Dedenne mimicking her.

"Okay," Serena said as she proceeded to open up a small pink box with the words "From Bonnie and Dedenne" written on the tag. When she took off the cover, there was a pair of Luvdisc earrings that had rubies for eyes.

"Bonnie, this is beautiful. Thank you," Serena said smiling as she hugged her.

"Here's mine," Clemont said as he handed over his box, which was green with "From Clemont" on the tag. Serena opened it up to find two sets of bracelets, one gold and the other silver.

"Wow, Clemont, this is wonderful. Thank you," Serena proceeded to hug him as well.

"These bracelets are also heat resistant, so you shouldn't have to worry about them when you're performing," Clemont added.

"That's only because the ones you tried to make weren't so heat resisted afterwards," Bonnie added. Serena laughed as well as Ash, before Clemont finally laughed with them.

"Now it's my turn," Ash said as he turned his hat backwards. Serena's face had become a slight shade of pink as she nervously watched Ash hand her a small blue box with a red tag that said "From Ash." She opened it up and had her breath taken away as she pulled out a heart-shaped necklace with a ruby as half of a heart and a sapphire that made the other half.

Clemont and Bonnie were surprised with Ash's gift choice.

"Wow, Ash, you went above and beyond what i would've done," Clemont said.

"It's beautiful," Serena said as she looked up to a smiling Ash. If it were just him and her she would be all over him now for the necklace. She instead went for a really long hug. "Thank you so much Ash!"

"Put it on, Serena! Let's see how it looks," Bonnie asked.

Serena put on the necklace as well as the earrings and bracelets, which got three impressed remarks out of the gift-givers.

"Serena, this is to show that we're there for you," Ash said.

"What?" Serena asked.

"Well, it's to show that we'll be with you when you're performimg," Bonnie said.

"Yeah, so no matter what happens, whether you win or lose, we'll all still be there for you as friends no matter what," Clemont said.

Serena felt tears in her eyes, and exclaimed happily, "You guys are the best friends I could've ever asked for." She then got the three of them together for a group hug. As they finished their hug, they began to head back to the Pokemon Center for the night. When they arrived, Clemont decided to take a nearly asleep Bonnie up to bed and wished Ash and Serena goodnight, leaving the two of them alone.

The two of them were looking outside the windows of the Pokemon Center at a scene of a beautiful night in a city when Ash spoke. "I almost forgot, there's more to that necklace than you think."

"Really?" Serena asked.

"Open it."

Serena found a small latch on the necklace that opened up the two halves of the heart, and behind the two pieces was a picture of Ash and Serena from their days at camp. Serena's heart felt like it was going to melt on the spot.

"I hope you like it," Ash said with a smile while scratching his cheek.

"I don't like it," Serena said.

"Wait, what?" a confused Ash asked. "Why not?"

Serena just smiled and laughed a bit, and then planted a kiss on his cheek. "Because I love it. Thank you."

 **Well guys, that's it. My first Amourshipping one-shot. Hope you guys enjoyed it and let me know what you think. See you guys next time. -Kalos Charmeleon**


End file.
